Time
by The Hidden Ink
Summary: "It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop." Set in 'Chapter Serenade' AU/verse, a glimpse into the relationship of Sawamura Eijun and Sanada Shunpei during their high school times. [Sanada Shunpei X Sawamura Eijun; Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, AU, One-Shot]


Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Warning: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, mentions of sexual scenes and Angst and perhaps OOC?

AN: Hi there! This story is set in the universe of Chapter Serenade, eight years ago during Sawamura's time in high school where he had a relationship with Sanada Shunpei. SanaSawa had also recently become one of my favorite pairings from Daiya no A. (I mean, it's cute too!)

Inspiration for this story immediately hits me when I just had a disagreement with my boss and I feel so threatened right now. All angst thoughts just keep coming to me and sometimes you just wish that time will stop for you to just keep calm and relax.

Anyway, I apologize first for any mistakes. I have not edit/proofread this story yet.

Now then, enjoy~!

**Time**

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when your big hands touch my hair whenever you praise me.**_

_**Those times when your big hands tangle with mine whenever we're alone.**_

_**Those times when your big hands touch my body during our intimate moments. **_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

"It's because I like senpai!" his eyes widened and mouth gasped immediately upon hearing those words from himself, realizing with horror and panic what he had just said and confessed. Red immediately colored his face as he continued gaping; his voice got stuck in his throat as he tried to say something, anything.

"E-Eijun?"

He couldn't believe what he had just blurted out. He couldn't believe what he had just yelled out. He couldn't believe that he had just lost control like that just because he saw his senior getting confessed by a girl during lunch break.

_No…_

And he couldn't believe that he had just snapped when he heard his senior replied, "I'll think about it."

_Senpai is mine!_

"Eijun, you-"

"I-I'm sorry!" and with that he took off.

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when your warm lips touch mine whenever you feel like it.**_

_**Those times when your warm lips touch my face whenever you feel like it.**_

_**Those times when your warm lips touch the rest of my body whenever you feel like it.**_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

Their first kiss wasn't what Eijun had dreamed of. Their first kiss wasn't what Eijun had expected.

He had dreamed of his first kiss where he was hugged gently by his beloved senior, followed by a gentle whisper of his love towards him at his ear, before finally gently pressing his lips onto his.

_And we are supposed to be already dating by then…_

And then he would respond by hugging and kissing back with the same gentleness, whispering back his love towards him when the kiss ended.

But he definitely didn't expect the kiss to be like this, where his crush had to trap him against the wall to prevent him from escaping, followed by a rough grab of his face to make sure Eijun would finally and properly look at him, before forcefully pressing his lips onto his to make him understand.

_I like you too, you idiot._

Oh, and the confession came after the kiss instead.

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when your wide smile directs towards me no matter how many others stand before him. **_

_**Those times when your wide smile becomes wider whenever you tease me.**_

_**Those times when your wide smile turns into a playful smirk whenever I shied away from your display of affections.**_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

Their first time happened when summer examinations were approaching, where Eijun was getting tutored in his boyfriend's house. For some reason the topic randomly came out by the senior, and both had agreed to it with the extreme but natural blushes on their faces.

And both blushes continued to deepen on their faces, especially for the brunet whenever he heard the sweet words with his ears, whenever he saw the embarrassing moments with his eyes, and whenever he felt the burning touches with his body.

_Senpai._

He almost couldn't believe the embarrassing sounds he had made whenever he felt his lover's touches on his body.

_Senpai._

He almost couldn't believe the erotic faces he had shown whenever he felt his lover's exploration on his body.

_Senpai._

He almost couldn't believe the dirty thoughts he had wondered whenever he felt his lover's taste on his tongue.

_Senpai._

But when he could finally felt his lover _inside _of him, everything else immediately vanished from his mind, except for one person.

"Sanada-senpai…"

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when your hug is the only one thing that can make me feel so warm and safe.**_

_**Those times when your hug is the only one thing that can make me feel so complete and real.**_

_**Those times when your hug is the only one thing that matters to me. **_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

It was three days before Christmas Eve that they were found out. Sanada had forgotten to lock the door when he started making out with his boyfriend openly in the living room, leaving them exposed to his parent's widened eyes when they had suddenly came home from work.

His parents were violently against the relationship, calling this relationship a filthy and impossible dream and Eijun was blamed for contaminating their son.

_A filthy and impossible dream…?_

But Sanada had refused to listen. Eijun was immediately taken away from his parents, claiming that he didn't want his _boyfriend_ to listen to their nonsense.

And when they continued from where they were interrupted and had left off in the brunet's apartment, Eijun was begged to promise his beloved senior.

"Please, Eijun."

"Promise me that you will never, ever leave my side."

"I love you."

And Eijun, seeing his senior's face full of desperation but love, didn't think and couldn't think as Sanada had filled him full to the brim again, and he promised and confessed.

"I promise."

"I love you too, senpai."

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when your words never fail to encourage me.**_

_**Those times when your words never fail to make me laugh.**_

_**Those times when your words never fail to make me happy.**_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

Eijun was practicing his guitar in the music room when suddenly the door was slammed open. Eijun jumped, and was about to give a piece of his mind to his boyfriend when suddenly he was hugged.

"Eijun, guess what!" An obvious hint of happiness and excitement in the voice of his boyfriend's relieved him. "I did it! The offer to Germany for the scholarship I've always wanted, I got it! Now I can pursue my dreams!"

And Eijun's heart almost skipped a beat when he heard those words. A hint of fear and unease immediately crept into his heart.

_Senpai is going to Germany…_

But nevertheless, he smiled as he said to his ecstatic boyfriend.

"Congratulations, Sanada-senpai!"

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when your head lies on my shoulder whenever you are tired.**_

_**Those times when your head lies on my lap whenever you are tired.**_

_**Those times when your head lies on my head whenever you just want to see my blushing face.**_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

His beloved senior had found out that Eijun had overheard the conversation he had with his parents regarding his Germany scholarship.

_Either break up with me or give up on your dream?_

"I want to be with you, Eijun."

_Wrong…_

"It doesn't matter, Eijun. I believe that I can still pursue my dreams here even without my parents."

_No… Your choice should be obvious._

"So I've decided to stay."

And Eijun was begged to promise his senior again.

"So please…promise me, Eijun."

"Please, stay with me."

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when we hungrily kiss each other.**_

_**Those times when we gently kiss each other. **_

_**Those times when we passionately kiss each other.**_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_This is the last time. _Eijun thought as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck tightly when he felt his lover entered him.

"Shunpei…" Eijun could feel his lover suddenly paused, shocked by what he had just heard. It was the first time that Eijun had called him by his first name during such moments.

_I love you._

"Please…" Eijun tried hard not to cry as he made his request. "Kiss me…"

_I love you._

And Sanada Shunpei was always the one who never disappointed his lover as his lips touched Eijun's, turning the kiss into a more wetter, hotter and passionate one as they could taste each other on their tongue.

_I love you._

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when we lay on the bed.**_

_**Those times when we remove each other's clothing. **_

_**Those times when we feel each other into our deepest and most sacred part of our bodies.**_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

A sound of _click_ was heard as the photographer pressed down on his camera button, leading to Sanada finally releasing his arm from Eijun's shoulder. With a promise that the photo would be delivered to the graduated senior, the photographer left, leaving Eijun with his boyfriend.

And once they were left alone, the senior discreetly covered his boyfriend's hand with his, and moved his lips to his ears.

"Let's go to your house tonight," a whisper of promise came through his ear as Eijun smiled, nodding to his senior who wondered if Eijun was already used to his intimacy now that he wasn't blushing to his suggestive voice.

"Senpai, you should join your classmates and friends today! It is a special occasion."

"…You're right," Sanada chuckled as he placed his forehead on Eijun's. "I'll see you later then."

And this time, Eijun was finally blushing as he pushed his senior away towards his classmates.

However, as Sanada continued into the crowd, had failed to realize.

"…I'm sorry, Sanada-senpai."

Eijun whispered as he turned and walked towards the school gates.

"I-I can't do this."

A car had immediately drove up and stopped in front of the brunet, who turned and glanced at his lover one last time before he entered the car.

"I'm sorry."

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when I told you I love you.**_

_**Those times when you told me you love me. **_

_**Those times when we promise to love each other forever.**_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

A light smack on his head immediately woke him up, causing him to jump from his previous position of his head lying on the table covered by his arms. Eijun cursed as he turned lazily to glare at the culprit.

"Wakana…"

"Class is already over, you idiot. C'mon, we're going home."

Six months had passed after the graduation ceremony.

Eijun had transferred to a school in his hometown of Nagano in his last year of high school, reuniting with his childhood friend Wakana.

And Wakana, being the caring 'big sister' she always was, refused to leave Eijun's side ever since she found him came back with a broken heart.

But what she didn't know that Eijun was beginning to finally move forward.

All thanks to a text message he saw one morning in his old cellphone three months after he moved back to his home in Nagano, when finally found the courage to switch it on after four months of sleep mode.

'_I'm going to Germany to pursue my dreams. – Sanada Shunpei'_

_**It's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

_**Those times when we're together. **_

_**Those times when we're dreaming.**_

_**And when time really stop we realize more than anyone else.**_

_**We want nothing more than just those times to come back.**_

_**And once again it's because of times like this I wish that time will stop.**_

**The End**

I have a confession: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS STORY VERY BEAUTIFULLY. Had many ideas when it comes to the last few lines, but couldn't find the best.

But I still ended up with this one, which I hope you like it.

So how do you feel about this story? Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it?

Let me know through reviews!

Regards,  
>Ink-chan<p>

P.S. Don't worry! I'll get on to 'It's Okay' chapter 11 soon!


End file.
